Deamus: Another Day
by tonifree
Summary: Summary: It's the day after the O.W.L's and Dean and Seamus get back to their normal crush-y behaviour :3 A bit underage drinking and smutty mention. My story from Tumblr now here too! Heyo everyone! First Deamus fic so...yeah. Also horrible written Irish accent.


**Another Day**

Dean was sitting in one of the green spaces of Hogwarts, near the Black Lake. His brown eyes had looked over the trees, the lake, the giant kraken playing in said, his fellow students and were now closing. Around half an hour ago he had finished his last O.W.L's, and immediately ran off to the outside. Dean hadn't seen much sun the last few weeks. The dark skinned guy laid back in relaxation, closed his eyes, listened to the sounds of nature and breathed in and out deeply.

After around five minutes he felt somewhat refreshed and sat up again. He smiled as be blindly felt into his bag next to him and grabbed his sketchpad. His hands were tingling with anticipation. Dean hadn't drawn anything the past weeks due to the intense learning. He cracked his fingers and closed his eyes once again. The first thing that popped into his mind was...Seamus.

Dean smiled at the thought of the Irish guys face. They had been learning together (if you could call the cursing, babbling and shaking of Seasmus' "learning") but not done anything fun. Seamus was still finishing his Astronomy exam, which was supposed to end in the evening.

The darker guy was fairly aware of the crush he had, but due to his quite silent personality he had hidden it well. Though it only took one thought of Seamus' lips and Deans knees got wabbly. He shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts off and tried to focus his mind on something else. It didn't work.

Dean sighed.

"Seamus it is then.", the tall guy thought to himself.

After a few minutes the outlining of a boy sitting cross-legged had appeared on Deans sketchpad. One of the first things Dean drew whenever he was drawing humans and especially Seamus, was their mouth. It was a little habit he had, and the original mouth didn't usually survive very long due to Deans perfectionism, but Dean knew Seamus' mouth.

Oh how many hours had he spent secretly looking at it. The form, the roundness, the whole and the lips in particular. Seamus' mouth was one of Deans easiest tasks. He drew a big grin onto his best friends face.

A bit later the drawing looked pretty good. The backround and most of Seamus body was now on the paper.

Dean took a deep breath as he loosend his grip around the pencil to un-stiff his hand.

"Ye drawin' again?", a familiar Irish voice curiously asked behind Dean. The tall guys jumped as he was so surprised and nearly fell over into the grass.

"No need to be so jumpy", Seamus said again with a giant grin on his pale face.

"Seamus? I thought your exam ended later...", Dean said, blushing. He quickly hid the drawing under another piece of paper, but Seamus was having none of that.

"Gimme that! You know I love ye drawings! No need to be hidin' them!", Seamus loudly expressed as he grabbed the unfinished drawing. Dean was looking down, just to hide how much he was actually blushing.

"No...d..don't look at i-", Dean tried to stop the smaller guy, but Seamus wasn't listening.

"Who ye drawin' this time?", the Irish guy said as he stared at his best friends work. He didn't really understand much of art, but he knew that Dean was a talented artist. His drawings always looked really pretty.

Seamus eyes widened as he noticed the similarities between the guy on the drawing and himself.

"Oi mate, is that me?", Seamus asked curiously.

"Umm, uh...yeah kinda...just a sketch...", the taller guys said while scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"If uh, I mean if you don't like it I will throw it away an-", Dean said quietly.

"No man! That drawing is bloody amazin'!", Seamus loudly exclaimed.

Dean felt himself blushing again. Seamus put the paper back onto Deans lap and sat down next to him.

"Can ye draw me again? Maybe next to the lake?", Seamus asked, the sunlight sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Uh, sure...", Dean quickly answered as he sent a silent prayer to Merlin, for giving him a reason to stare at his best friend without feeling weird.

He lifted up the pencil and started drawing.

"There you go! All done!", Dean said with a spark of pride in his voice. This drawing was one of the prettiest he had ever done.

Maybe because of his sunny mood.

Maybe because he finally was able to spend some alone time with his best friend.

Maybe because this best friend looked particularly sexy in the evening sunlight.

As Seamus packed his stuff and was in the process of getting up, Dean looked down in embarassment and shyly smiled to himself. These thoughts would have to wait until after dinner.

The Irish guy pulled up his best friend and continued to drag him over to the Great Hall.

"C'MON I'm HUNGRY!", Seamus expressed as he started to almost run towards the building.

Dean giggled to himself. Seamus always was hungry.

"Oi, finally I'm gettin' myself some food!", Seamus said, a grin sprawled across his freckled face.

Dean managed to shake his head and started eating too. The other Gryffindors soon came too, and a nice table conversation started and was kept goint until the very end of the dinner.

Seamus and Dean stood up together, but no one really noticed. These two had been inseperable since the First Year and were incredibly in sync. Dean smiled at Seamus who was grinning back.

Deans stomach turned around. He bit his lip as he lowered his head, following Seamus into the corridoors.

The Irish boy was babbling along the way and Dean was nodding or humming in approval. When they reached the Fat Lady, Dean quickly murmured "Fairy Lights" and the portrait swung open.

"What a nice password that is", Seamus blurted out.

Dean looked at his friend in confusion, but decided to not make a big deal out of it. The tall guy looked into the smaller guys eyes curiously and Seamus instantly knew what Den meant.

"No, I'm goin' to make a bit of homework, I'm really bad with it lately", Seamus shrugged.

"I'll join ye later!", he quickly followed his first words.

Dean smiled, nodded and walked up the stairs towards the Fifth Year boys dorm room. There was nothing unusual in them knowing what the other one meant without even saying it.

As he reached the room, he looked around. He was the only one there, even though it was quite late.

Harry and Ron were probably out there somewhere, doing Merlin knows what and Neville had told them he was gonna spend the night in the greenhouse along with some other students, helping with some plants that were needed, or something.

Dean hadn't listened well, he only heard the part about Neville being gone, meaning the dorm room was left to Seamus and himself.

Seamus.

The Irish guy crawled back into Dean's mind as he stripped down to his boxers, not even bothering to put on his pajamas and laid himself on the bed.

He cuddled the blanket, closed the curtains and his mind went off. Deans mind often did that. Back to when Seamus and himself had met for the first time, their first class together, the dance they jokingly shared in Fourth Year and the first feelings he had towards him.

Then his mind went in even deeper. He thought about Seamus' face, his bright blue eyes, his full lips, his freckles and finally, his body. Seamus had a nice body, no doubt. A bit pale, but toned and very often exposed.

Dean swallowed lightly. Before his mind could think of other parts of Seamus body, he quickly cast a weak silence spell, just to be sure.

He could feel himself getting hard. He sighed again, as he thought about Seamus glorious butt and imagined him completely naked.

He was about to have some fun time with himself when he suddenly heard the door being opened.

"Oi Dean, you 'wake?", Seamus said with a slur.

'Oh shit!', Dean thought to himself, quickly grabbing his pants from his nightstand and putting it on. Luckily that manoeuvre went well as Deans bed was quite far from the door, cornered. He let loose the spell, drew away the curtain and looked at his friend.

He had covered himself with a blanket and stared at his friend curiously.

Seamus hadn't really noticed anything, until he saw his best friend in bed. He grinned, clasping his hands tighter around the firewhiskey bottle that he was holding, and making his way up to Dean.

"What do you have there?", Dean said while blushing.

"A goood ol' fiyawhiskey mate", Seamus said with even more of a slur.

He grinned as he gave the bottle he was holding to Dean and managed to bring another one to the light.

"The tweins gaave it to me, theyy stole it from...Filch", Seamus grinned as he walked closer to Dean.

"For an Irish kid you really cannot stand much alcohol, that's for sure." Dean murmured as he looked at the only half empty bottle he was holding now.

He shrugged and started to drink. This kind of thing wasn't something usual, Seamus probably only had luck the twins rarely drank and he was there at the right time. They thought they were funny enough even without alcohol.

Seamus looked at Dean, playfully angry.

"Whaddya mean? I'm almost sobeerr.."

Dean laughed and patted the bed beside him. He was a little worried Seamus might notice his boner, but it was not likely. Seamus quickly walked towards Dean's bed, as he almost reached the bed, he tripped and crashed face front into Dean.

Their heads bumped together and their mouths almost touched. Dean gasped in shock, but quickly gained his ability to control his movements again, and helped Seamus into a sitting position.

He noticed Seamus had blushed severely. Dean bit his lip and let his hands of the smaller boys shoulders.

They both just sat there awkwardly, every now and then sipping from their bottles.

"Sorrehh mate..", Seamus managed to say.

Dean shook his head and laughed.

"No problem Shay."

Around half an hour later both were pretty drunk, wiggling on the bed, laughing hysterically.

Dean finally stopped laughing at the terrible joke Seamus had just made, and continued to scooch over to one side of the bed, putting one hand under his head, and patting the side next to him. He blushed lightly.

Seamus didn't even hesitate a second. He laid next to Dean, smiling and staring at the roof.

"I...I wanted to tell ye something Dean...", Seamus started quietly. His voice had sobered up more or less. He was still drunk enough to fullfill his task though.

The Irish guy breathed in deeply as he had some doubts in the last seconds. But he already had Dean listening. He turned himself around expecting to see Deans chest, but instead there faces were just inches away from each other. Seamus gasped loudly and caught some of Deans breath in his throat.

Dean had been admiring the view he had of the Irish guy, and he had not payed attention to Seamus turning around so quickly.

The guys stared at each other, blue eyes exploring brown eyes.

They both were searching for the spark of confirmation that their feelings were legitimate.

"Yeah?", Dean said, being the one to find his voice again.

Seamus looked confused for a second, but he remembered his previous sentence.

"I...like ye. In a ….'more than friendship'-way...", Seamus mumbled so quickly Dean almost didn't understand.

But oh he had heard.

Dean had no idea what to say as the smaller guy looked into his eyes with a lot of fear in his own. After a few seconds of Dean not saying anything, Seamus made efforts to get up, apologizing and almost crying.

Dean still hadn't found his voice again, so he just did the only thing he could to keep Seamus from leaving.

Kiss him. The taller guy leaned forwards, grabbed Seamus' face and kissed him hard. Seamus practically melted into the kiss and Dean felt the Irish guys tears on his cheeks.

Dean completely embraced Seamus in the kiss and a hug and pulled him to his side.

Dean quickly grabbed the curtain and cast another spell, still kissing his first and true love. The pale guy looked at Dean and grinned.

"Do you wanna wait or tal-...", Dean said as he pulled away from Seamus to grasp air.

His sentence was interrupted as Seamus pulled his face again, pecked his lips and grinned.

"I think that can wait...everythin' can wait.", Seamus mumbled as he yanked the curtain around them with a big grin on his face.

Dean smiled into Seamus' lips and nodded.

Finally.

A.N: So yeah that's it, please tell me what you think :3 Things to do better? Did you like it?


End file.
